


【黑a咕哒男】早安

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: “今天早上我睁开眼，第一个想起的是你的名字。”
Relationships: 黑A咕哒, 黑茶咕哒
Kudos: 7





	【黑a咕哒男】早安

因为无法记起昨天发生的事情，卫宫会把一切都写进日记里。

记忆这种东西与他已无多大的关系，昨天发生的事如秋天枯黄的叶子一般掉落得满地；又像是放在火上烤的纸张，轻轻一动就满是碎屑。更早的之前的事情早已被抹去，身体里仅有残存着的意识带动躯体游离。

曾有人将人生说成是用记忆织成的布料，而没有记忆的人生又算是什么样的东西呢？

写进日记也不过是为了某种形式化的目的罢了：起码还有这本日记还能证明他有过一段存在的记录。记录的本身对他而言并无多大意义，因为翻看的时候也不可能想起什么。

无法想起什么啊。

房间里并没有窗户。从迦勒底所能目及到的地方终年暴雪不断，这种跃动的白色还是换成油漆的粉白比较好。前者总让人抱有希望可以从飞舞的灰白中窥见一丝蓝色，后者倒更合他的现状。

熄灯之后一切都黑下来。无论是凡人还是英灵都总是会在黑暗中想起过去的事情，他除外。

就算是一切都陷入黑暗，记忆里也还是空着的。如果被夺去五感，像一具尸体一样活着也比现在好。

黑暗中身边的传来很轻的翻床声，还有咂嘴声。

是他吧，黑色头发的小子。

自从情人节过后就特喜欢粘着他的少年，说着“你要是一直都能见到我就不会忘记我了”从而自作主张的每晚都跑到他的卧室里。

为什么不放任我腐烂下去呢。

他苦笑着，给睡在身旁的人捻了下被子。

虽然大部分已经腐败，身为“人”的那一部分终究还有些残留。御主，你想要拯救的就是这个吗？

终究是天真的孩子罢了。活得还没那么久，才值青春的年纪就被召唤到迦勒底。对世间的人情世故一知半解，所以对一切都报以希望的凡人。

御主还有很多不知道的事情，包括每天早上他都有着被杀死的可能性。

卫宫无法控制自己的情绪，无梦的睡眠施加给他的只是痛苦而已。总是一个人使用的床，却在不知情下躺上了另外一个人。

多少次已经用武器逼近他的喉咙尖，在粗声的急喘中差点要杀死他。

已经…有两个月了吧。

每天都重复着“醒来，差点杀死他”这样的循环里。

无意识的呢喃从左边传过来，在说梦话呢。

可能是个美梦，也可能是个噩梦。

拥有梦境这样可以穿梭于记忆的道具，是他永远都无法奢望的。

明天早上也会一样吗？毫无防备下看到了他的睡颜，将他认成入侵者，掏出武器想要杀了他。

又要花多少时间才能回忆起他是御主这件事。

看着他失望的脸的时候，即使想要安慰他也无从开口。

如果睡眠这种东西只会加剧彼此的痛苦，那不如不要好了，卫宫这样子想到，起码仅有一次也可以，御主醒来时能听到自己的问候。

希望这种东西他没有，也犯不着剥夺别人的。

无论这希望是真是假。

今晚就不睡了，明天给到他个问候。在他睁眼的时候说说：“早安，立香。”

“今天早上我睁开眼，第一个想起的是你的名字。”


End file.
